<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the entirety of the we made a deal series by ii_LunarMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154752">the entirety of the we made a deal series</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ii_LunarMoon/pseuds/ii_LunarMoon'>ii_LunarMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ii_LunarMoon/pseuds/ii_LunarMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the entirety of the we made a deal series</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Look alive!” Blue managed to yell out before the window to the gas station was shattered.</p><p><em>Fuck, really?</em> Neon thought to himself, dropping a can of Powerpup when he heard the noise. And just when they had finally found some sufficient supplies, too? The Witch really loved them today.</p><p>Riot growled. “Goddamnit, I told you guys that we shouldn’t have come here. The gas station was too out in the open.”</p><p>”Let’s just ghost these pigs first and squabble later,” suggested Azure. It was solid advice. They all nodded and ran out the doors to meet the group of Dracs.</p><p>Neon grinned as the sounds of ray gun fire started to fill the air. It was thrilling, hearing the Dracs hit the sand and smelling the stench of rubber when he landed a shot. He could see why many Killjoys disliked fighting- after all, the fear of death or capture was very real when you were face-to-face with a Draculoid -but the adrenaline in his veins made those fears fade to the back of his mind.</p><p>The fight started to go in their favor until all the Draculoids backed away abruptly. Strange. That wasn’t normal. Was someone coming?</p><p>He checked behind his shoulder. No incoming Drac patrols or Scarecrows. So why...?</p><p>Blue answered his question. Loudly. ”THERE’S A FUCKIN’ BOMB BEIN’ LAUNCHED ABOVE US, SCATTER!” </p><p>A bomb?</p><p>His feet hit the sand running, despite not even seeing the thing in the air. He didn’t know where he was running, just <em>away, away, away- </em>and then a deafening roar reached his ears.</p><p>-</p><p>Neon groaned, ears ringing and spots dancing in his eyes. When he finally regained the strength to sit up, he checked himself for burns of wounds from the explosion. None that he could see or feel. It was just his head ringing painfully. He was lucky.</p><p>The Dracs had been knocked down as well and were slowly coming to. Seemed like their plan had backfired. Neon would’ve laughed if he didn’t feel dizzy every time he breathed.</p><p>He looked around, spotting Rose face down on the ground next to him. She groaned and sat up not long after his gaze had landed on her.  He scanned the killjoy for injuries, but it was nothing major; just a few cuts, bruises, and one graze on her arm from a blaster. Nothing too bad.</p><p>Blue was a few meters away, violently retching into the sand. Neon helped Rose up before he darted to Blue’s side, swaying a bit as he ran due to the remaining black spots in his eyes.</p><p>”You aight, Tsu’?”</p><p>”Shiny. Got slammed into the wall of th’ gas station,” she muttered, wiping her mouth with her sleeve, “but I don’t think I have any burns, ‘cuz I was further away from the bomb. I can handle myself, ‘m fine.”</p><p>He helped her stand up anyway before hurriedly scanning the area for the others.</p><p> </p><p>Riot and Azure had already gotten to their feet, shooting at the remaining dazed Dracs on the ground. The two appeared disheveled but otherwise okay. Either they were tough as nails or they were just farther away from the blast radius.</p><p>”Neon!” That was Cherry’s yell. He whipped his head towards the sound and then winced when his head began to pound.</p><p>When his eyes focused again, he noticed Cherry, sitting on her knees. She didn’t look injured externally, which was a good sign, but she was leaned over something. Scrap metal, maybe? Neon couldn’t tell because of his headache and the bright sun. He treaded through the sands as fast as he could to get a closer look.</p><p>No- that couldn’t be metal, he realized upon closer inspection. That was a person on the ground. </p><p>Cyanide.</p><p>And he wasn’t moving.</p><p> </p><p>Neon rushed to his brother’s side, ignoring the roaring pain in his head. “Fuck, what’s wrong with ‘im? Where’d he get burned?!”</p><p>”It wasn’t the bomb. We got up, but the Dracs got up faster, and shot him twice on his side. I dusted ‘em, but...” She turned him over for him to see.</p><p>His brother’s right side had a horrid blaster wound in it, clothes bloodstained and ripped.</p><p>Oh god. Not him.</p><p>Neon automatically pressed down on the large wound with his jacket. He heard multiple footsteps in the hot sand before someone dropped down next to him. More of his teammates crowded around Cyanide, but Neon wasn’t paying attention enough to note who. </p><p>”Blue?” He asked, hating how his voice came out strange.</p><p>“Yep. ‘M right here,” answered Blue, already digging around her backpack for medical supplies. She held her hand out and someone- probably Riot - dropped a lighter into her hand. </p><p>Neon resisted the urge to retch into the sand as Blue got to work. Cauterizing wounds was horrible to watch and even more horrible to endure. Hopefully Cyanide would stay unconscious so he wouldn’t feel the pain. </p><p>But the Witch seemed to enjoy toying with them today. Blue was only halfway through when Cyanide began to stir.</p><p> </p><p>”Ryder...?” He murmured, eyes half closed and voice sounding small and confused. Neon felt his heart break into pieces.</p><p>”I’m here, buddy, you’re okay.” His voice came out weird again, but it was enough and Cyanide relaxed ever so slightly.</p><p>”Wha’s happenin’...?” He craned his neck to see what Blue was doing to his side, but Neon pushed his head down gently.</p><p>Cyanide was too tired to resist and settled for giving him a questioning look. Neon just ruffled his hair. “You can’t feel it?”</p><p>”Feel wha’?”</p><p>Not wanting Cyanide to panic, Neon lied and said: “Nevermind. You got burned a bit, so Blue’s jus’ putting on some ointment. Don’t move, or she’ll, uh, slip up. Jus’ rest.”</p><p>Cyanide seemed to buy it. “...’Kay.” He slipped into unconsciousness once more.</p><p> </p><p>Blue let out an audible sigh of relief, and Neon locked his eyes with hers. “Will he be okay?”</p><p>”Yeah. Probably goin’ to drift in n’ out of consciousness for a few days, what with the blood loss and how close he was to the explosion. It’s goin’ to be pretty rough for ‘im while he’s conscious, but with the help of painkillers, he should be aight.”</p><p>Riot swore and pinched the bridge of her nose. “We don’t have any more painkillers. Used the last of them on Cherry when she got hit in the stomach few months ago.”</p><p>Azure ran a hand through her hair. “Fuck. And Chow Mein’s runnin’ low on ‘em too, if I remember correctly. We’re gonna need t’ bargain for them at the Lobby.”</p><p>Cherry sounded miserable. If Neon wasn’t currently worrying his ass off over his brother, he’d notice that her voice carried a bit of guilt. “I counted our total carbons th’ other day. We don’t have enough to buy more; those things are pretty expensive. Even if Blue spent days jus’ gamblin’, we wouldn’t have enough. We’re broke.”</p><p>”And nobody’s willing to trade some measly amounts of food for painkillers. Fuck, we’re so fucking screwed,” Neon groaned, burying his face in his hands. </p><p>“What do we have to trade?” Rose asked, “we’re going to have to give up some stuff.”</p><p>Blue packed away the first aid supplies, tightly wrapping Cyanide’s side in bandages. “We’ll see. For now, let’s just take him back to the Warehouse.”</p><p>-$-</p><p>“No. Get out.”</p><p>”Let me help, Blue!” Neon growled, “you’re clearly tired!”</p><p>”And you have a concussion, Neon Voltage!” Blue snapped back, “get out!” She slammed the door to Cyanide’s room in Neon’s face after forcefully pushing him out. Neon snarled and reached for the door handle but an arm blocked him. Azure.</p><p>”Leave them, Neon. Blue’s right, you’ve got a concussion. You should sit down.” He gritted his teeth at that. He was <em>fine</em>. It was just a small concussion. He wasn’t the one with a hole in his side and a punctured lung. </p><p>They’d all thought it was just the blaster wound, but Blue looked closer when they got to the Warehouse and found out that part of his ribs were broken and had pierced a very small part of his lung. She had to remove the air from Cyanide’s chest, which was a tricky procedure involving syringes and steady hands. She had called Show Pony over to help before Cyanide’s lung collapsed. Pony and Blue had been working for awhile now, and both were clearly exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>Azure turned on the hallway light, which made Neon wince. When had the lights gotten so bright?</p><p>”See? Concussion. Go ice it and rest.” She flickered them off and Neon tried to hide his sigh of relief.</p><p>But he still stubbornly refused to move. “Let me see my brother.” He had wanted it to sound threatening, but this was the fourth time he’d said that in the last hour. Now it sounded pitiful.</p><p>“I will kick you out. Literally. It’s going to hurt with that concussion of yours. Get out on your own accord or be forced out, Neon.” Azure sounded exasperated, and Neon gave in. He trudged away from Cyanide’s room and slumped onto a crate against the wall. </p><p> </p><p>Across the room he could spot Cherry, Riot, and Rose standing around their splintering wooden table. Their voices were quiet, hushed whispers and Neon could hardly hear them. But he already knew what they were talking about.</p><p>”I don’t know what to do,” Rose was saying, ”not only do we need painkillers, but we also need antibiotics in case the wound gets infected. We have absolutely nothing. And nobody’s going to take cans of Power Pup.”</p><p>“We could reach out to Jigsaw. She knows a bunch o’ people in the Underground that could help. And the Juviehalls are extra close to BL/Ind’s lobby, so they probably have some medicinal shit we could use,” suggested Cherry, “it fuckin’ sucks, havin’ to use BL/Ind stuff for treatment, but we have to.”</p><p>”I’ll contact her,” grunted Riot, “we don’t have any other options.”</p><p>-§-</p><p>“I could hook ya up with some shiny fellows! But, uh, dunno how reliable they are. But they’re worth a shot!” Jigsaw’s voice echoed around the eerily quiet warehouse. Neon groaned. Too loud.</p><p>It’d been an hour before Jigsaw picked up the transmission on the radio. Blue was slumped over on the table, half asleep. Show Pony had left on their roller skates after making sure Cyanide was somewhat stable. To Neon’s disappointment, Blue had banned everyone from visiting Cyanide in case they accidentally moved the hollow tube that was so delicately placed in his lung. They’d have to wait until the lung expanded fully before they could visit.</p><p>”Thanks, Jigsaw,” Riot said into the transmitter, “and keep it down.”</p><p>”That’s the fifth time you’ve told ‘er that,” Cherry said from the couch, voice inaudible to Jigsaw, “I doubt she’ll listen now.” </p><p>Riot brushed her off with a shrug. Jigsaw’s voice crackled from the other end, somewhat quieter this time. “ ‘Course, Flare! Sorry t’ hear about Rain, that whole thing must be pretty gravity for y’all. Oh, and when y’ come over, be careful: the folks I’m hookin’ ya up with are close to the Orwell locations as well. So it’s all pretty chilly, but it’s yer only option, ya dig?”</p><p>”I have no idea what that means, Jigsaw.”</p><p>“You’ll figure it out!” Jigsaw’s voice was loud again. “Oop, gotta go, Newsie’s callin’ me for a podcast! Good luck, Zonies!” There was a click and Jigsaw was gone.</p><p>”Okay,” Riot set the transmitter down, “someone explain what she just said.”</p><p>Blue groaned and raised her hand to grab Riot’s attention. “Basically, she just said that she could give us the location of some people who can help, but they’re kinda shady and are very close to locations that are under constant surveillance. So it’s goin’ to be difficult to get there and may not even be worth it, but it’s our only chance.”</p><p>”Well, if it’s our only chance,” Azure sighed, “then let’s get goin’.”</p><p>-$-</p><p>
  <span class="s1">“Is your ray gun charged?” Riot questioned Azure, who shook her head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not completely. I need spare batteries.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neon, who was across the room, glanced over at Blue, who was fast asleep on the table. She had passed out while he was checking the van for gas. Rose had decided to stay behind and watch her and Cyanide, leaving Riot, Neon, Cherry, and Azure to investigate Jigsaw’s locations.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Azure and Riot started heading to the garage for spare batteries. That left Neon with nothing to do, seeing as his gun was at 98% and his mask was polished. His eyes flickered over to Cyanide’s room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It couldn’t hurt to see him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walked to the room and quietly opened the door, slipping in and thanking Destroya when he didn’t hear a horrid creaking noise. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cyanide was still unconscious. Neon resisted lying down and curling up next to him. He rested on a tattered mattress that they had found at a Dead Pegasus station. It was the only one they had in the entire warehouse. The crew had insisted Cyanide have it because he was the youngest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Most of the time, Cyanide didn’t look like the youngest because he was running around winning fatal motorcycle races and taking down Dracs without blinking. His stoic personality made the other crew members look like preteens, and he almost never took off his mask or spoke. It was fun to see the look on peoples’s faces when Neon told them Cyanide was actually seven years younger than he was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”<em>Seventeen</em>?” Blue had gasped, running up to Cyanide and tugging on his cheek, “he’s too mature to be seventeen!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their reactions, like Blue’s, were always comical. Gasps, yelps, “you’re kidding”s, and even some tackling. It was amusing at first, but the thought began to haunt Neon at night when he was alone and letting his thoughts wander. Normal teenagers joked around and partied and laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But his brother didn’t <em>do</em> jokes, because it had been drilled in his head since he could walk that creativity was unnecessary. Parties weren’t even a possibility now because anything louder than a small speaker made him fold inwards. And Neon could count the number of times Cyanide had laughed in front of the crew on one hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So if Cyanide died here, on a tattered, rotting mattress in a broken down warehouse without ever having the chance to be a real teenager...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neon shook his head. Cyanide wouldn’t die. The crew would get help from Jigsaw’s contacts and then he’d be fine. They’d burn BL/Ind to the ground together and everything would be normal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Right?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A voice shook him out of his thoughts. “Neon?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned around. It was Cherry, standing in the doorway.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’re you doing here, Cher’?” He asked, the nickname slipping out before he could help it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jus’ wanted t’...see him, I guess.” She shuffled her feet awkwardly, avoiding Neon’s gaze and instead staring at the corner of Cyanide’s mattress.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neon frowned. “...You okay?” She’d seemed different ever since they’d gotten back to the warehouse. She had been staring at walls blankly and only spoke when she was addressed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cherry gave him a weak smile. “Are any of us?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really, Cher’. What’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She hesitated for a moment, shuffling her feet again. “I guess I just...feel bad. About Cyanide. ‘Cuz I’m th’ one who used up all th’ painkillers a few months ago ‘cuz I was too weak to handle a measly blaster shot,” she admitted, and Neon felt a tight knot wind up in his gut.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You weren’t too weak!” He protested, “that shot hit you directly in the stomach, Cherry! If anything, you’re strong for being able to survive a direct hit like that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No buts, Cher’,” he interrupted, crossing his arms and pouting, “I‘m right and you’re wrong.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The childish statement worked like he had wanted it to, and Cherry let out a tiny giggle, slowly beginning to look up from the floor. “That sounded weird.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“<em>You’re </em></span> <span class="s1">weird.” He stuck his tongue out at her, causing Cherry to roll her eyes despite the smile growing on her face.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He resolved at that moment to revert back to his usual, joking self for Cherry’s sake, or at least try to hide when his thoughts got too loud. Being gloomy wouldn’t help accomplish much anyways, he told himself. Maybe if he acted cheery he’d feel like it after some time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Neon? Cherry? Are y’all comin’?” Azure’s voice echoed through the warehouse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yep,” Cherry called, running outside to meet the others.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neon started to follow her when he paused and looked back at Cyanide’s unconscious figure.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be back soon, Cayden.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">-§-</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y’all need t’ git out now. This part’s the super Orwell part in th’ Underground,” announced Jigsaw, hopping off her motorcycle, “It’s th’ only part of the Underground that them Batt Rats have been able t’ take over. They don’t check on it much, ‘cuz most ev’ryone left after they took it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She whipped off her helmet, bright green hair shining like a radiant flashlight. “We still gotta be sneaky, though. Follow my lead. And don’t worry ‘bout your vehicles. My friends Venom Bullet n’ Bulletproof Heart’ll guard ‘em. They won’t take ‘em, promise.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’d better not be lying,” Neon grunted, jumping off his motorbike and rolling it over to the two aforementioned Undergrounders. The others hopped out of the van.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Riot was emotionless as always. Neon could almost never read her, not even through her eyes. Azure seemed tired, most likely from the stress of guarding the door...from him. Shit. He’d have to apologize.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cherry looked better than before, looking around at their surroundings with interest. She seemed a bit more awake, and she grinned when she saw Neon staring. He grinned back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned his head, scanning the area himself. It was an absolute wasteland, bits of technology thrown about along with various other kinds of garbage. It was too dark to see anything other than dimly lit candles on the rock walls. It was strange. So this was the Underground. He couldn’t believe Jigsaw lived in this mess; or, at least, preferred this mess to the desert.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They walked for a few miles in silence, and their surroundings never changed as far as Neon could tell. Sometimes he would hear wild animals, but barely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I miss the desert already,” Azure sighed. Neon nodded in agreement. He also missed his baby brother, but it’s not like he’d say that out loud.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Don’t make the crew feel even lower than it already doe</em>s, he told himself, <em>stop thinkin’ ‘bout him already.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jigsaw let out an audible gasp. ”How could you, Stormie? The desert suuuucks, it makes me feel totally gravity! You’re cage-mad for thinkin’ it’s better than this! Look, this is my favorite tv-mound, it’s *so* shiny...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are we close yet?” Riot interrupted, “we need to be urgent. Cyanide’s life is on the line.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Flare, you sound like a whinin’ sand pup! We’re almost there! What trash mound </span> <span class="s1">number are we on now?” </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“22,” Neon supplied tiredly. Jigsaw patted him on the head appreciatively. She jumped onto a wrecked dresser and stared into the distance. Neon didn’t know what she saw, because all he could see was darkness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a moment, she grinned and hopped off the dresser. “Shiny. We’re here!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cherry looked around. “...We’re just in...a bunch of trash.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope! There’s a bunker under that fridge that leads to a hidden bar. It’s totally mega. At least one person in that bar has the stuff you need and is willin’ to give ‘em for...” She looked at the few carbons on Azure’s hand. “...that tiny amount of carbons.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I doubt it,” sighed Riot, “but let’s try it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They shoved the fridge inside and started walking down the steps into the bar.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-$-</span>
</p><p>The bar was almost completely empty. It was rather small, and the only exit visible was the one that they had entered through. </p><p>It was illuminated by flickering neon signs. They made his head hurt.</p><p>"You aight?" Cherry questioned. "You keep wincin'. Somethin' botherin' you?"</p><p>"The lights are too bright," Neon complained.</p><p>Azure snorted. "It's pretty dark in here. It's your concussion, ain't it? Shoulda left you home."</p><p>"Too late now. Dragon Static'll be here any minute now to trade with us," Neon told her. Dragon Static. That was the name of the Undergrounder they were trading with. The crew didn't know much else about him.<em><br/>
</em></p><p><em>"You don't need to do anythin' ! I'll do all th' talkin'. He ain't a bright one, n' he's always whispy, so I think it should be easy to make 'im believe his stuff's worth less than it actually is. He also likes t' git super disgustang  n' acts chilly with any female in his vicinity. Sometimes even guys. But don't worry, I'm doin' everythin', so he won't even know y'all exist,"  </em>Jigsaw had said.</p><p>Neon had no choice but to believe her.</p><p> </p><p>Riot looked around. "This is a pretty suspicious place," she muttered to the crew.</p><p>"I told'ja it's pretty chilly!" Jigsaw chirped, twirling around a bar stool and winking at the barista.</p><p>The barista was not amused. "Spiral Jigsaw," he began curtly, wiping an old bottle that had seen better days, "how nice of you to...visit us."</p><p>"Reddie!!!" Jigsaw cheered, "my ol' bestie!!! You're lookin' shiny. Didja get promoted?"</p><p>'Reddie' looked not at all pleased to hear the old nickname. He put down his rag and stared down Jigsaw. "It's Redlight Acid," he corrected. "And have you forgotten?"</p><p>Jigsaw grinned at him. "Forgotten what???"</p><p>"You were banned from comin' here. After you blew up the storage room."</p><p>Azure slammed her hands down on the table. "You <em>blew up the storage room?!</em>"</p><p>"Eh, jus' a lil' bit."</p><p>"<em>A LITTLE BIT?!?!</em>"</p><p>Riot sunk her face into her hands. "You said everyone you knew here were your <em>friends</em>, Jigsaw." <em>Not irritated baristas, </em>Neon wanted to add.</p><p> </p><p>Jigsaw hopped around cheerily and danced on the tables, much to Redlight's disapproval. "We are! We're besties for the resties!!!" She informed everyone.</p><p>"You're cage-mad," Redlight told her, "take your friends and get out."</p><p>Neon grit his teeth. They hadn't thought of this outcome at all. "Wait," he interrupted, "we just need to bargain with one of your regulars here. Can we make the deal and go afterwards?"</p><p>Redlight hesitated. "Fine. But she," he gestured to Jigsaw, "has to stay out while you do it."</p><p>Riot, Azure, Cherry, and Neon exchanged glances with each other. They didn't know Static at all. Jigsaw was supposed to do the talking. But if she wasn't allowed in the bar...</p><p>Neon worriedly glanced at Jigsaw, who just shrugged. "It's fine, Voltage! I'm sure he'll trust ya once ya tell 'im you know me. And it'll be easier to bargain 'cuz Static is always whispy," she said.</p><p>"That's not enough inf-"</p><p>"Out," Redlight interrupted, shoving Jigsaw out the door and onto the steps. "I'll be with the bikes!" She grinned before Redlight slammed the door.</p><p>He turned to the rest of the crew with a glare so fierce Neon could've sworn even Riot cracked a bit. "You'd better not cause any trouble."</p><p>"Yes, sir. We won't have any problems. We're in control of the situation." Cherry grunted. As soon as Redlight had stopped staring at them and headed back to his counter, she whipped her head towards the crew. "Okay, so what the FUCK-"</p><p>Riot cleared her throat. "Calm down, Cherry. We'll manage to convince Static somehow."</p><p>"What do we know so far?" Neon questioned. </p><p>Riot began counting on her fingers as she listed the facts. "He's a regular at the bar and goes by the name of Dragon Static. Jigsaw described him as 'whispy' and 'disgustang n' chilly to all females', which, if my translation of Juvie Slang is correct, means that he's usually high/drunk and he uses women," she answered.</p><p>Cherry pulled a face. "Gross. I don't like 'im already."</p><p>"He's all we have," Azure sighed.</p><p> </p><p>The bells above the door jingled the crew turned their heads towards the sound. At first, Neon paid no attention to the newcomer, but he couldn't stop glancing back at them. The person had bright red hair, blue eyes, and...Neon narrowed his eyes.</p><p>Was that a Hysteria insignia?</p><p>"SUGAR!" Cherry very-nearly yelled, startling the Killjoy.</p><p>"Cherry? What are you guys doin' here?" Sugar questioned, smiling brightly at the familiar faces and running a hand through his vibrant red hair. It was odd to see him without his bubbly crew, especially Discord. Neon sometimes wondered if the two of them were stuck at the hip, despite their contrasting personalities.</p><p>Riot looked down, frowning. "Cyanide's down. Fatally wounded. We don't have the supplies nor the carbons to help him, so we're here to bargain with someone Jigsaw knows."</p><p>"Cyanide? Wounded?" Sugar repeated concernedly, smile fading. "Oh, Witch, I'm sorry. I'd help you, but my crew's all th' way on th' border of Zone 6..."</p><p>"Why're you here, then? So far from your home base?" Azure wanted to know.</p><p>Sugar let out an awkward chuckle, looking at the dusty floors of the bar. "Got bored n' went on a drive. Came here for a drink. Wow. I sound so insensitive. I shoulda checked up on y'all before..." He ran a hand through his messy hair again.</p><p>Neon shook his head. "S'alright. You couldn't've known."</p><p>The Hysteria member wrung his hands anyway. "Anythin' I can do to help?" </p><p>"Are you familiar with the name Dragon Static?" Cherry asked, "he's the person we're tradin' with."</p><p>Sugar frowned. "His name doesn't ring any bells. What does he look like? Is he cute?"</p><p>"Apparently he looks high all the time. And I'm not answerin' the second one," Cherry muttered, rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The bells on the door jingled again, revealing another figure with a black hood on and a somewhat scraggly appearance. </p><p>"Oh," Sugar whispered, "if that's him, he is definitely <em>not </em>a cutie."</p><p>Riot cleared her throat, elbowing Sugar before walking up to the Undergrounder. Neon and the rest of the crew hid in the shadows. "Ahem. Dragon Static?" </p><p>"Eh?" He turned towards Riot, unaware of her presence until now. "That's me. What do you want, girl?"</p><p>"Jigsaw had said she wanted to make a trade with you for medical supplies earlier. She couldn't make it today- she has the Zone Flu- so I'm here in her place."</p><p>To Neon's horror, Static spat on her. "At least Jigsaw was good lookin'. You, you're a loony tune, andI can smell th' pills on ya. I can tell you're from th' fucken' city. Disgustin'. You don't even have a good amount o' carbons," he hissed, gesturing towards the measly pieces in Riot's hand, "get outta my face, City Rat."</p><p>Riot growled, rearing back her fist. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"Riot!" Azure snapped from the corner, "<em>do not fight with him!"</em></p><p>Riot glanced at Azure and then back at Static. She inhaled slowly. "Give us one moment. We might have a...different offer," she said at last, voice carefully controlled like that of a Draculoid's. Static snorted, but nodded and leaned back against the door frame, leaving Riot to run back to the crew.</p><p>"If he's got a car, I'm goin' t' burst it's tires," Sugar grunted once she was back, "the fucker, thinkin' he can disrespect you like that-"</p><p>"Wait," Cherry interrupted, "I have a plan. But you're not goin' t' like it."</p><p>Neon frowned. "Spill, Cher."</p><p>-$-</p><p>"Are you kidding?!" Azure gasped, "do you know what he'd do to you if he figured it out?! We are <em>NOT </em>doing the seduction tactic!"</p><p>Cherry shrugged. "It's worth a shot, based on how he acts. It'll give you guys enough time to take the stuff and go. And I'm a desert born, so he can't smell the, uh...pills. On me. Sorry, Riot."</p><p>Riot waved her off. "I'm just worried about what he'll do to you while we're running."</p><p>"It's only for a few minutes, n' I know how to fight if i need to. 'S fine."</p><p>Neon frowned and put a hand on Cherry's shoulder. "Be careful. Don't let 'im touch ya."</p><p>"I won't," Cherry reassured him. She got up and walked towards Static, putting on a sickly sweet smile. He had sat down at one of the tables, smoking what looked suspiciously like marijuana. The bag of medical supplies was next to him, on the rickety wooden table. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey," she tried awkwardly, getting closer to him, "how's it...uh, goin'? You're, um, lookin' good."</p><p>Static stared at her. "Who are you?"</p><p>"Uh. Doesn't matter. I think. I uh, want to um, 'talk' to you, Static. In private," Cherry tried. Neon gave her an awkward thumbs up.</p><p>Static stared at her. "Are you on some royal shit or somethin'? You raindead?"</p><p>Cherry bit her lip. She didn't know what any of that meant. She tried winking at him, but ended up blinking both eyes. Static stared at her for a moment before she cleared her throat.</p><p>"Um. Sorry. I thought you were someone else." She hurried back to the table.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that?!" Azure whisper-yelled.</p><p>"I thought I could do it and I panicked!!! I'm not good at being the fake prostitute!" Cherry squeaked.</p><p>Riot stared at her for a moment. "Screw this. Cherry, sit down. Sugar, you go be the fake prostitute."</p><p>"Fuck yea, I've always wanted to be the fake prostitute!!!" He stood up and adjusted his jeans and shirt.</p><p>Azure made a face and covered her eyes with her hands. "Ew. Witch forgive me."</p><p>"Hush, Azure, this is my comfort zone. Trust me, showin' some skin goes a long way," Sugar grinned, "I'm the Zones's playboy, and don'tcha forget it."</p><p>Neon smirked. "Hell yeah, Sugar. Go get 'im!" He exclaimed enthusiastically and hi-fived Sugar. Riot pinched the bridge of her nose and muttered 'boys...' under her breath.</p><p>Cherry hid her face in her hands, flushing red. "Sugar-"</p><p>"Just go n' nab the stuff while I distract 'im," Sugar told her hastily before walking towards Static and whistling. </p><p> </p><p>They watched him dance around Static for a moment before Riot snapped her fingers. "Let's go. If he sees you all staring his ego will go up to the roof. Move."</p><p>Neon obediently nodded and darted towards the bag, quickly scanning it's contents. Painkillers and antibiotics. Lovely. He snatched it and stuffed it under his jacket.</p><p>"Who are you?" Dragon Static questioned again, voice slow and eyes focused on Sugar. Looks like Sugar was doing his job correctly.</p><p>"We're just goin' t' focus on you, now," Sugar grinned, leading Static away from the door and his table, "don'tcha know how to dance?"</p><p>Neon grinned at Sugar from across the room before running out the door. Riot, Cherry, and Azure followed suit. </p><p> </p><p>They ran towards the bikes and the van. "Jigsaw, we got the stuff, but we gotta move!" Neon yelled to her, "we didn't exactly make a fair deal!"</p><p>"What do y' mean?" Jigsaw questioned before Sugar came running out of the bar. </p><p>"SO HE REALIZED HIS STUFF WAS GONE WHEN HE TOOK HIS COAT OFF AND PUT IT ON THE CHAIR SO NOW WE NEED TO RUN," answered Sugar, yelling and tripping over the trash mounds.</p><p>"...Wait, Sugar Honey Iced Tea got here? Since when?"</p><p>Cherry let out a horrified gasp, ignoring Jigsaw's question. "HE WAS TAKING OFF HIS COAT?! WHAT SHIT WERE YOU TWO DOING?!" </p><p>"IT'S CALLED SUCCESSFUL SEDUCING"</p><p>"EW, SUGAR, WASH YOUR HANDS"</p><p>"I DIDN'T TOUCH 'IM I SWEAR"</p><p>"STOP FUCKING YELLING AND GET ON THE BIKES. HE DREW HIS BLASTER. MOVE IT," Riot demanded.</p><p>Somehow, they hopped on their bikes and rode off without a single scratch.</p><p>-$-</p><p>Neon raised his boot to kick down the door, but Riot wisely moved in front of him and opened it quietly.</p><p>"What was that for?" He whined.</p><p>Azure snorted. "She was stoppin' you from hurting yourself. You have a concussion, remember?"</p><p>A concussion? He'd nearly forgotten, what with the crazy adrenaline high from dealing with Dragon Static. Now that she mentioned it, he <em>did </em>feel extraordinarily drained.</p><p>"Doesn't matter. Let's just give the antibiotics to C before something goes wrong." He hurried inside, too impatient to wait for Sugar and Jigsaw to even get off of their bikes. </p><p>Blue was still asleep on the table. Neon frowned; she looked restless in her sleep, worry lining her face, as if she was still frantically panicking over Cyanide. Rose got up from her seat next to Blue and rushed to greet the crew.</p><p>"Mission success?" She questioned.</p><p>Riot nodded. "Wake Blue up. The rest of us don't know how many pills to give him."</p><p>"'M already up," Blue groaned from the table, getting up, "gimme th' bottles n' I'll look at 'em."</p><p>Neon tossed the bottles to her and walked with her to Cyanide's room.</p><p> </p><p>To Neon's surprise, Cyanide was already awake. The younger boy winced when the door opened, the sudden light startling him. </p><p>"It's jus' me n' Blue, kiddo. S'okay."</p><p>"Hurts," Cyanide told them, and Neon frowned. Cyanide never acknowledged his pain if he could help it.</p><p>Blue looked like a wreck, but she was all business again. "I know, buddy. We have some pills to make the pain go away, as well as some pills to prevent infection."</p><p>That was the wrong thing to say. Cyanide seized up, leaning away from Blue, and Neon felt himself dart over to his brother without thinking.</p><p>"S'aight, C, s'okay. We're not forcin' ya to take it. This isn't Battery City, 'kay? You can take your time with it," Neon mumbled, trying to reassure the boy. Neon briefly looked up to meet Blue's worried expression.</p><p><em>I'm sorry. I didn't mean</em> <em>to</em>, is what she said with her eyes.</p><p>He shook his head. <em>It's okay.</em></p><p> </p><p>Neon looked back down at Cyanide, who had gone pale.</p><p>"Don't," he managed, "don't wanna..."</p><p>"You need to, C," Neon told him firmly, "it'll make the pain go away and it'll stop infections. You need it." He hated doing this to his crew, and especially to Cyanide; none of them liked taking BL/Ind products to heal, but sometimes they had to. To survive.</p><p>Cyanide shook his head stubbornly and then immediately regretted it, flinching. "M' not takin' any BL/Ind shit...Not turnin' into a Scarecrow..."</p><p>"You won't turn into a Scarecrow," Riot said from the doorway, "trust me. And trust Neon and Blue. It's safe."</p><p>Cyanide hesitated, glancing at Riot, then at Neon.</p><p>Neon cautiously held a glass of water and some pills up to Cyanide, who quietly let him toss the pills into his mouth. A few minutes later, he was passed out again, much to their relief. Neon sent Blue to go rest on the couch, telling her she'd done enough. Eventually, she gave in and left the room.</p><p>Riot remained for a few minutes, quietly observing the situation. After a moment, she silently turned and walked away. Neon could never read her, but he knew that Riot had worried too. He hoped that she was feeling relieved now.</p><p>"Is he okay?" Cherry's voice interrupted his thoughts.</p><p>"Think so. He'll make it," Neon answered, and Cherry's face split into a grin. She skipped off, leaving Neon alone again.</p><p>His head pounded, so he laid himself down next to Cyanide and drifted off to sleep.</p><p>-§-</p><p>A month had passed. Cyanide was almost completely healed, with only minor fatigue bothering him. Hysteria had decided to pay them a visit to check up on Cyanide.</p><p>"You...you what?" Cyanide blinked, staring at Sugar, who had sprawled out on the couch. His head was leaning on Discord, and his feet was on top of Snake. Neither seemed to care.</p><p>"You heard me, doll," Sugar grinned, "I danced with a pervert to get them pills for ya."</p><p>Cyanide looked appalled from his seat at the table. "Neon told me they traded for it, not..."</p><p>"Technically it was a form of tradin'," Snake piped up, and Sugar gave her a hi-five. Cyanide pulled his hood on and tugged the strings so he wouldn't have to see them. Discord gave him a pat on the shoulder.</p><p>Cyanide glared at Neon, asking with his eyes: <em>How could you do this to me?</em></p><p>Neon tried his best not to laugh. "We didn't know it would go like that."</p><p><em>"You gave me BL/Ind pills from a shady</em> <em>pervert that Sugar seduced?!</em>" Cyanide exclaimed, and Sugar and Snake howled with laughter.</p><p>"It was Cherry's idea first," Sugar grinned, causing Cyanide to shift his accusatory glare from Neon to Cherry.</p><p>Cherry raised her hands in the air. "Guilty."</p><p>"It was all we had. We couldn't do anything else," Riot defended from across the room.</p><p>Cyanide's expression went deadpan and he proceeded to lean against his chair like how Riot was leaning against the doorframe. "'Trust me', she said. 'It's safe', she said." Neon doubled over with laughter at Cyanide's Riot impression.</p><p>Riot rolled her eyes. ""We had to get you to take it somehow."</p><p>Cyanide shoved his face in his hands. "I'm never lettin' Sugar take charge ever again."</p><p>Sugar winked. "I don't think you're control of that, doll."</p><p>"And stop callin' me that!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>